DragonBall Naruto
by maverick9871
Summary: Naruto is denied by Kakashi training for the chunnin exams but thanks to Orochimaru 5 star seal Naruto gets a new person to train him and the galaxy will forever be changed as Naruto becomes a true warriar, a saiyan.


I dont own Naruto or DBZ/GT/DB

this is a sequal to another story I am writing so if I meantion things you dont know about its because it was in my original story that I have to retype since it was accidently erased. hope you enjoy

Naruto was looking at Kakashi standing in the Hospital. He had successfully passed the prelimanary round of the Chunnin exams and now had just asked his sensie to train him.

Kakashi reading his book said "Im sorry Naruto, I cant train you."

Naruto growled and said "So your going to train Sasuke. Thats why you wont train me."

Kakashi sighed and said "Yes, I found someone who would be better then me for you."

Naruto stopped a moment and looked at Kakashi and asked "Who."

A voice said "Me." making Naruto turn and then growled agian.

He looked at Kakashi and said "Fuck you Kakashi, that was the last straw. Your no different from the rest of this village. Even after I saved your life from Zabuza when your precious Sasuke wanted to run away in fear but I saved his life as well and I thought you were different then the rest of this village but not only do you play favorites but you also try to give me to someone who only sees me as a demon. Thats it. Take Sasuke and train him hard. I will find someone myself to train me and I will not only defeat Sasuke but everyone else in the tournament." and he ran out of the building running away.

Kakashi sighed and said "Sorry about that Ebuse."

Ebuse said "Hes right you know or he used to be. I did see him as a demon but then after the way I saw him changing Konohamaru I realised that hes not."

Kakashi looked down and said "I will make it up to him later." as he flipped a page in his book and walked away.

Ebuse said "Somehow I doubt you will get the chance to Kakashi." as he walked away.

Naruto ran until he approached the Hokage tower and ignoring the gaurds and the secretary who tried to stop him he burst into the Hokage door and slammed it shut.

The Hokage was ready for an attack but calmed when he saw Naruto and asked "Whats wrong Naruto and why did you burst into my office like that."

Naruto locked the door and turned to the Hokage who raised and eyebrow and Naruto said "I have a preposal for you old man."

The Hokage said "really, what kind of perposal do you have that would interest me."

Naruto said "Simple, I have a preposal that will not only help you with your paperwork but also most of the problems in this village." as he stood with his arms crossed.

The Hokage looked at Naruto and said "And how would you be able to do this and how do you know you can do it."

Naruto said "Simple. I figured out a justu to do all your paperwork at least 2/3 of a time faster then you do now and I also have had enough of this shit."

The third sighed since Naruto never cussed in his office. Outside of the office he could embarress a sailor but he had always refrained from it here. He asked "Whats wrong."

Naruto sighed and said "I just had my last straw old man. I went to Kakashi and asked him to train me for the finals. He not only refused me but tried to give me to someone who has openly admitted that he thinks I am a demon. Even after I saved his life in Wave he pulled that stunt on me. I was pissed when I heard he was going to train Sasuke but when he said he found someone better to train me I gave him a benifit of a doubt. Then when he showed me who it was I made a decision and I told him off and ran here to see you and offer you a deal."

The third looked at Naruto with sadness and said "What is this deal you want Naruto."

Naruto said "I want 2 things. I am going to train for the next month privately. I dont want you to worry about me or try and find me. In return I will tell you the jutsu I figured out to beat paperwork. Do you agree."

The third looked at Naruto and said "What are you going to do."

Naruto said "I dont know yet. Someone has told me of somethings I can do to help with my problems like weights to increase speed, water walking to get better chakra control, things like that but I am going to try a few things I have been thinking about as well and see if I can get it to work."

The third thought and said "Are you planning to leave the village."

Naruto said "Yes though I will return the day of the finals. Im going one way or another and its up to you if It will be considered a personal training trip or a missing ninja and you wont be able to keep a gaurd on me forever and eventually I will sneak away. I have the best stealth in this village as far as I can tell since I have lead ABNU, jounin, chunnins and gennins including members of the Inuzaku clan."

The third pinched his nose and said "Fine. You got a deal."

Naruto said "the secret to paperwork is Kagebunshins. I had already figured out that thier memories return to the original and since they are your clones they would think the way you do. Just dispell them one at a time. I was saving that for when I became Hokage but I wont become Hokage if I have a mental breakdown from the hate."

The third was wide eyed when he thought about it and said "Ok, what about the second part of the deal. You said you had a way to solve most of the village problems."

Naruto crossed his arms that he had dropped for a few moments and said "Simple. After the exams, weather I become a chunnin or not. If I defeat every opponent that I face in the exams I want Sannin travel rights to come and go as I please so that way when this village shit gets to much for me I can go and blow off some steam. That way when Im not here the town does not have to worry about me."

The third asked "How do you know about those rights Naruto."

Naruto said "I remember that from Iruka sensies lessons how the sannins could come and go as they pleased."

The third sighed and said "Is that all."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Yes."

The third nods and said "Alright. Your training missions has been approved and goodluck. If you beat each of your opponents in the exams I will also allow you to have Sannin travel rights."

Naruto nods and said "Can I have that in righting and witnessed by him." pointing toward the corner making 2 people wide eyed as a cloak fell and a white haired man with the kanji for Oil on his headplate appeared and the third asked "How did you know he was there Naruto."

Naruto said "Simple, Every since that snake bastard messed with the seal I have been able to detect Chakra signatures, even ones that are hidden. I also smelled the Sake on his breath and the scent of shaving cream meaning that it was most likely a guy. I dont know who he is but I figured that if you would allow him to sit and listen to this then you trust him."

The third said "You said Orochimaru messed with your seal."

Naruto said "Yes but I dont want it undone. He actually did me a favor weather he knows it or not."

The third shot a look at the white haired man who walked forward and said "My name is Jaraiya of the Sannin. Why do you say Orochimaru did you a favor."

Naruto smiled and said "Simple. When he hit me with that 5 star seal I think he called it he in advertently freed a second person who was sealed to Kyuubi. She was the one who told me what my weaknesses are."

Jaraiya shot a look at the third and asked "Who is she and how do you know that its not a trick of the Kyuubi."

Naruto said "Would you like to meet her. She said that she can prove it but you would have to summon Emma to tell that she is telling the truth." as he looked at the third.

The third said "Very well. I want to know this for myself." and he bit his thumb and went through some handsigns before slamming his hands on his floor and said "Summoning Jutsu." and a white ape appeared and said "What is it you need of me old friend."

The third pointed to Naruto and Naruto closed his eyes and suddenly he was covered in smoke and the smoke started to clear away and when it dissapeared a girl with black hair and black eyes and an orange bandana appeared with a pair of blue jean pants and a red shirt and Emma gasped and said "It cant be. How."

The third looked at Emma and said "You know her Emma."

Emma said "Yes, though she cant possible be here. She died nearly 6000 years ago." making everyone wide eyed.

The girl sighed and said "Partially correct Emma and its good to see you. Tell me, did we win the battle."

Emma said "Yes, you and the others won the battle though why dont you remember what happen."

The girl said "Simple, When I was fighting Captian Ginyu my soul was thrown out of my body and the timestream just as Mirai was except when he did it somehow a part of my soul was copied in the timestream. Next thing I know is I woke up trapped inside that damn fox Kyuubi powerless to do anything but watch it destroy. I remember seeing my soul go back into my body when Trunks went postal on Ginyu forcing him back into his original body but that was the last thing I remember from the battle. Whose guardian right now Emma."

Emma said "There isn't one. Dende was the last one though he sealed his soul to the dragon balls at the lookout making it where whoever was the next to discover them the next Gaurdian though that was about 400 years after the battle. Its good to see you Pan. Goku and the others wont believe this. I really should tell them."

Pan sighed and said "Ok, I need to let Naruto have his body back now. You said the Dragonballs are still at the lookout."

Emma nods and Pan said "Thats great. Thats how I can get my body back. Thanks Emma."

Emma looked at the third and said "Trust her with the boy. Shes stronger then Kyuubi could ever hope to be. Her race when it died out was the strongest in the entire Galaxy." before he went up in smoke.

Pan looked at the Hokage and Jaraiya and said "Any more questions before I give control back to Naruto. He can hear us so he already knows all of this."

The Hokage asked "What did Emma mean by race."

Pan said "Im only 1/2 Human. My Grandfather on my dads side and my Grandmother on my moms side were both full bloods of a humanoid looking race called Saiyans. Both my parents where half Saiyans as am I. The only real difference that I know besides our special abilites is that we have these." pointing to a tail behind her just before she was covered in smoke and Naruto was back in place where she was a moment ago.

Naruto put his hand beside his face and shook it a moment before he blinked and looked up and said "So does that answer any questions."

The third said "Yes though why did you not mention this sooner."

Naruto said "Simple. I met her when I was passed out after the seal was messed with by the hebiteme. I tried to tell Kakashi but he was to busy worrying about Sasuke and then you heard the rest. Besides Im afraid if we mess with the seal she may have to be forced back into Kyuubi and I dont want that. Its only temperary though because she said she knows a way to help me out though she wont tell me what yet."

Jaraiya said "So your going to get training from her huh. Do you need anything."

Naruto eyes glossed over a second and said "No, Pan said she can handle it all once we get where we are going though she says I need to leave as soon as possible since the Kyuubis chakra is poisoning me right now."

The third said "Right Naruto, please be careful and here is what you wanted." as he wrote out the deal and had Jaraiya sign it before making 3 copies and handing one to Naruto who nods and said "Thanks old man. I got to go. Cya." and he ran left the tower in a hurry.

The third said "Jaraiya, try and follow him and make sure hes ok. I know Emma trust the girl but I dont yet."

Jaraiya nods and soon follows Naruto.

Naruto ran until he was back at the forest of death and jumped up on the wall shocking Anko who was eating Dango because it was a 45 foot high jump he made and landed on the wall before going on into the forest.

Anko looked at him and said "Damn Gaki." as she took another bite of her Dango.

She was just about to go chase him when she heard a shout of "NIMBUS" come from inside the forest and she ran up the wall and looked as some kind of gold cloud flew into the forest. She jumped down and started running toward where she saw the cloud go.

A few moment earlier Naruto had just cleared the wall and thought "_what now."_

Pans voice said "go a little further in the forest and shout out NIMBUS. When you see a gold cloud arrive tell him your name and tell him to take you to the lookout."

Naruto nods his head and shouts "NIMBUS." and after a few seconds a gold cloud appeared at increadable speed and stopped in front of Naruto who said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I want to goto the lookout."

The cloud hovered down a few feet lower and Naruto heard "Climb on, sit down and dont scream or move." from pan

Naruto did and just as Anko landed and then she said "Whats going on here Gaki."

Naruto turned and said "Your the crazy examiner lady. Tell the Hokage I will be back when I promised." and the cloud took off like a rocket and flew into the sky with a screaming Naruto on board. Pan covered her head and sighed before she looked at the fox and said "Just wait, you will get yours." as she smirked.

The Kyuubi growled and said "**Whatever monkey**."

Naruto looked around as he could have sworn he heard an explosion and a scream from somewhere a moment ago.

Jaraiya laned beside Anko and said "This does not get told to anyone besides the Hokage. Understood Anko."

Anko looked at Jaraiya and nods. Jaraiya then took off going back to the Hokage tower.

When he returned to the tower the third had 2 Kagebunshins doing paperwork with him and he asked "Whats wrong Jaraiya. Wheres Naruto."

Jaraiya looked around and said "Gone. He got onto some wierd gold cloud and flew off into the sky.

The third was wide eyed and said "I see. I guess theres nothing else we can do now. Please continue trying to find out anything on Orochimaru until he returns."

Jaraiya nods and leaves and the third thought _"You screwed up Kakashi but this might be better or worse."_

Naruto had gotten use to flying on NIMBUS after the first 15 minutes and was actually enjoying himself.

Soon Naruto saw a small island appear but what made this island unique was there was a pole nearly the size of the island going up into the sky. NIMBUS flew up the pole and kept on flying past an building on the top of the building with some wierd plant growing all over it.

Pan who was looking through Naruto eyes gasped and thought "_sensu bean plants. Thats more then Korrin ever had. How did they grow so much...Thats right, Korrin probably died out a long time ago so his tower is most likely empty." _sadly as she saw them fly even more. Soon they arrived at the lookout and Pan saw something she never expected to see. She said "Naruto, let me take over agian for a moment."

Naruto blinked and thought "_ok" _he was suddenly covered in smoke and Pan appeared and jumped off the cloud and said "Thanks Nimbus. Its good to see you agian." as the cloud glowed a moment before flying away. Pan turned and said "Hello Mr. Popo. Im suprised to see you here after all this time."

Mr Popo smiled and said "I already heard from Dende and the others in otherworld that you had returned pan. Apparently Emma told them immediately after finding out the exact details. As for how I am still alive. I am immortal since I am a genni. I decided to keep looking after things here until another Guardian was selected. What is it you need Pan."

Pan said "First I need the Dragon balls. After I make my wish then I will be able to tell you what I need."

Mr. Popo nods and said "Follow me please."

After a few minutes they walked into a large court yard and there sitting in a fountain was the 7 dragonballs all glowing. Pan smiled and walked forward and said "Awaken from thy eternal slumber, I summon thee forth, Arise Shenlong."

The sky begins to darken and a gold light erupts from the balls and streaks into the sky. In Konoha the Hokage hears screaming and runs to his window and sees the sky dark with storm clouds and a golden light shining in the sky that soon turns into the body of a dragon. Around the world everyone sees some part of this as the dragon covers the entire planet twice and said "**You who have awakened me from my eternal slumber have 5 wishes. Speak now of your first wish."**

Sasuke said "What is that Kakashi."

Kakashi said "I dont know. It appears that its not bothering with anyone so let it alone. Get back to work.

Sasuke nods and begins trying to climb even more.

Pan was wide eyed from this. The last time she had seen the dragon it only had 2 wishes. Thinking quickly she said "Shenlong, my first wish is to have my true body returned to me and allow this boy who owns this body to retain his."

Shenlong eyes glowed a moment and Pan appeared beside Naruto who fell on his butt and said "**Your wish has been granted, what is your second wish."**

Pan said "I wish for the people I am thinking in my head to be brought back to life and brought here."

Suddenly 2 figures appeared and Naruto went wide eyed as he saw the Yondaime and some woman with red hair appear and he fainted. Then goku, chichi, gohan, goten, videl, krillin, 18, dende, trunks, Mirai Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, piccolo, pan, maron all appeared also except they were not thier normal selfs. They were all saiyans except Piccolo and Dende.

Shenlong said "**Your wish has been granted. What is you third wish."**

Pan looked at Naruto and his parents and the others and said "I wish for him and both his parents be turned into full blooded Saiyans like the rest of us."

Shenlong eyes glow agian and the Minato and Kushina have tails pop out of thier backs and Naruto also had one. Shenlong said "**What is your fourth wish."**

Pan said "I wish for a portal to connect this world to the Lifeless Doppleganger world that we fought Omega Cell on fully restored to how it was after all damage was repaired."

Shenlong eyes glowed and a door appeared and said "**What is your final wish**."

Pan said "I wish for the Kyuubi that is inside of Naruto to be removed but all of his energy is to goto Naruto as well as his healing ability to remain with Naruto and Kyuubi be sealed for the rest of eternity."

Shenlongs eyes glowed and a figure appeared with a mask on and said "**This one is under my power. He must be allowed to die**."

Shenlong said "**Very well. The being known as Kyuubi will be sealed until the day the boy dies. On that day they will fight to decide who will have complete control. Until then it will be sealed inside of you Shinigami."**

The now named Shinigami bowed and said "**I accept your judgement Shenlong. I will see you agian**." and he faded away with a seal appearing on his body. Narutos face twitched and the whiskers on his face started to fade away and Shenlong said "Your final wish has been granted. I will return to my slumber." and then a golden flash and the dragon balls flew off into different directions.

In Konoha Jaraiya was peeping at the hotsprings when he was suddenly hit in the head by a rock knocking him out. When he awoke later he looked at the stone and felt that it was strange since he could feel somekind of chakra comming from it. Deciding to keep it he sealed it into a scroll.

In a gambling town several hundred miles away Tsunade had just put her last quater in a machine and pulled the handle and three 7s appeared and the light started to flash when suddenly the machine burst apart as a stone flew through it and hit her in the breast giving her a purple nipple. Tsunade picked up the stone and screamed as she flung it with all her might away.

Shizune said "Tsunade, I think we should go."

Tsuande said "But my winnings." as she looked back and said "Ok, lets go."

The owner of the casino she was in was looking at her writing out a bill for the destruction of the machine.

Gohan looked around and said "What the hell."

Pan walked up and said "Hello everyone."

Videl looked at Pan and then at the other Pan and said "Whats going on here."

Pan sighed and said "First off I guess we better get the name thing taken care of. I guess you can all call me Dora since we were originally named after our grandmother Pandora so why not have both since they are a girls name."

Pan asked "Who are you and why do you look like me."

Goku rubbed the back of his head and said "Well I did not get a chance to tell you yet but remember when you and Captian Ginyu were fighting. Remember how afterwards you said you felt odd for some reason. The reason was your soul kind of got copied and this is her though whats going on I dont know and I dont know who those 3 are."

Minato who was looking around at everyone and standing between his wife and everyone else said "Im the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha Minato Namikaze and who are you and whats going on."

Dora said "First off dipshit. You dont have to worry about fighting right now so calm down."

Kushina said "Who the hell are you to talk to my husband like that girl."

Dora smirked and said "Most likely your future daughter in law if I have anything to say about it though that will be up to Naruto here." pointing to the passed out blond.

Kushina looked at Naruto for the first time and gasped and said "Minato, look." as she pointed at Naruto.

Minato took a glance and went wide eyed and said "Is that our son. So that was real about the Kyuubi earlier."

Dora said "yes, now I think its time I tell everyone why I brought everyone back to life."

Piccolo said "That would be a good idea Dora."

Dora said "Piccolo, can you still do that memory view technique you did before that last battle."

Piccolo nods and said "Yes, why."

Dora said "I want you to show everyone my memories that I bring up so everyone can see why I want them here to help."

Piccolo walks over and puts his hand on her head and holds a hand out in front of him and a huge ball of energy about 10 foot wide appeared and everyone started to look and saw the final battle and then Dora waking up inside the Kyuubi, her trying to get free and failing, watched the destruction of the world by the tailed demons and the rebirth of the world as it was called to the survivors. The emergence of ninja, the great wars, and finally the attack of Kyuubi on the hidden leaf village. After that her memories switched to her watching Naruto life. At this point Minato and Kushina were grinding thier teeth watching everything thier son went through all the way up to when he left the village to come there.

All the Z-fighters watched as well and each looked at one another and Dora said "As you can see. The world has went to hell in a handbasket since we were alive originally. I originally had planned on just trying to train Naruto here myself in our way of fighting but after I heard about having 5 wishes I decided to bring all of you back to help not only in that but also to fix this world."

Vegeta said "I say we blast it to atoms and find a new planet. I have to say that the boy there has what it takes to be a Saiyan so I have no problem with him joining us."

Dende said "Its my fault. If I had selected a new guardian then none of this would have happened."

Piccolo said "No, something happened between the time you died until the tailed demons arrived. That means that whatever it was is to blame."

A voice said "Actually your wrong" making everyone turn and gasp and Vegeta said "Not you agian Omega."

There stood Omega Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 sitting in a lotus position and he said "Im afraid so Vegeta. Everything went according to the plan that I had set out all those years ago."

Bulma asked "What plan."

Omega said "Simple Bulma, you all think this is still the earth do you not."

Everyone looked around and Kushina asked "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on and who all you people are."

Omega said "My name is Omega and I am the Gaurdian of the Dragon Balls. They are what brought all of you back to life and removed the Kyuubi from Naruto there."

Goku asked "What is this all about Omega."

Omega said "Welcome to what will become planet Vegeta." making all the Saiyans wide eyed and Vegeta said "But thats impossible."

Omega smirked and said "Nope. It was all necessary for the future and he is the key.Pointing toward Naruto Remember when I first appeared in front of you and I said the first shall be last and the last shall be first. I was referring to this exact moment. Naruto heres DNA was already set to become the first Saiyan thanks to the Kyuubi trying to escape through his chakra manipulation. That escape attempt would not only set it up for him to become the first Saiyan but all the only one of us to ever go Super Saiyan in our ape form. Why do you all think I had introduced you all to Emma before the battle. Durring the escape attempt Naruto best friend would have used Emma to try and stop Kyuubi and Emma would have bit Naruto. That would have infected the ape genes into his body. A month after that he would have concieved a child with some girl and then he would have destroyed himself in his ape form when he saw the full moon. His child would go and start making the first saiyans and the rest is history. I have changed the fate of not only our race but that of the entire galaxy by changing time. I was the one who cloned Doras soul and imprisoning it into the Kyuubi so that she could see the world as it is and then help change the future. I was also the one who had the number of wishes changed for this one occasion from 2 to 5."

Vegeta said "So he is the one who would destroy himself that I told you about on planet Namek Kakarot." looking at Naruto

Omega nods and Gohan asked "So this is why you told us we had to stay on that dead planet and never leave and I bet it was you who made it wear none of us ever had any other children and why we are back to our bodies just like we were for that battle."

Omega said "Yes, you each need to change the future of not only the galaxy but our race. Naruto here is the key. Now that he along with his parents here our part of our race it is time for you each to help shape a new future for our race as well as that of the Namakians and Earthlings. We must stop the Cells, Freeza, and others like them from ever comming to creation. We each have the power and skills to do what is needed but Naruto here has the key that will shape us. After Naruto here originally destroyed himself it forced the people of this planet to change thier way of life. Ninja cease to exist. The toad summons had a legend that he would cause a revolution in this world. He would either change it for the better or destroy it. It also is what made this planet have 10x normal gravity which is does not now and also why they went for advancing technology instead of ninjutsu and skills. I have told you all that I can now. I wanted both of you here Dende and Piccolo to try and start getting this planet straightened out. Between you both you have the skills to make it work along with the rest of the Saiyan race. Farewell and I hope everything works." and he faded from view.

Naruto groaned and rubbed his head and said "What happen. I feel like its my birthday or something." as he opened his eyes seeing everyone face.

He looked around and landed on Minato and Kushina and said "Great, Im dead." sounding sarcastic.

Dora said "No your not Naruto, I used the dragon balls and brought you dad back to life along with your mother." as she pointed to them.

Naruto stiffened and felt something tap him across the back of his neck and he looked and said "Why do I have a tail."

Goku step forward and said "Your now a like everyone but the 2 green guys. Thier nameks but are friends."

Naruto nods and said "Pan, I need to get started training. I only got a month."

Pan stepped forward and said "Im Pan and the one you called Pan before is now called Dora. You can tell the difference becuase I have this scar on my cheek and she doesn't." pointing to her face.

Naruto scruntched his nose and said "Ok, so let me see if I got this straight. My parents are the Yondaime and some lady I never seen before. There are now 2 pans but one is called Dora now. Im now something called a Saiyan that gave me a tail and there are 2 green guys and a whole bunch of others I think would be Saiyans."

Bulma said "Yes."

Naruto nods and said "Well I guess I will work with this dream. At least its not another nightmare about the villagers." as he smacked his lips only to be hit by a KI blast from Vegeta who said "This is not a dream brat."

Minato stood in front of Naruto and said "Dont hit hi..." only to recieve a punch in the gut sending him flying back about 20 feet. Kushina saw this and Charged trunks who hit her husband and recieved a kick in the side of the head causing her to fly over and hit Minato.

Naruto saw this and became pissed and charged forward to hit Trunks who dodged each of the punches and kicks like they were nothing only to kick Naruto agianst a wall and started to pummel him.

Bulma sighed and walked over and stoped Trunks and dragged him away.

Naruto coughed up blood a moment but everyone raised an eyebrow as his wounds started to heal fast.

Naruto got up and said "Lets try this agian."

Gohan said "I got this. We really need to start training them if we are going to get them up to our level to do anything."

Piccolo said "No, I will take him first and use the Hyperbolic time chamber. With the wishes we made on the time chamber in the past it should make training him faster." as he grabbed Naruto knocking him out and walked into the building.

Minato who got up looked at everyone and said "Will someone please explain to me whats going on and how was that kid strong enough to take out me, my wife and our son like that."

Gohan sighed and looked around and said "Well basically we are a race called Saiyans..." over the next few hours he explained about the Z-fighters, dragon balls, the battle with Cell, Freeza and the others. Then about the future and Omega Goku. He then explained how the timechamber was now 2 years instead of one but they dont age while thier in there. He then explained a little about feeling KI and how to use it.

By the time he was done with comments comming from the others when needed Kushina and Minato understood a little better and suprisingly they even already figured out how to draw out thier energy though they dont have much. Minato then went to explain the basics of Chakra which turned out to be a weaker version of KI. The Z-warriors listened for a while but after finding out that it was weaker they ignored the rest.

With Naruto.

Naruto awoke in a wierd white room and he looked around and saw a green man floating in the air and he asked "Where am I."

His answer was a punch in the gut follow by another and then a kick and another sending him skidding across the ground.

Naruto coughed up blood agian and asked "What the hell was that and who are you."

Piccolo said "Im Piccolo your first instructor. Your first lesson is dodging and blocking. I wont stop hitting you even if you fall down so lets continue." and he punched naruto agian who tried to dodge but felt heavy.

He then felt light and then heavier and he opened his mouth to say something when Piccolo said "If you got time to talk you got time to fight."

Naruto had no choice in the matter and tried to move but was unable to agian because of the gravity. He fell down and said "I cant see you."

Piccolo stopped and said "Alright, I will stop a moment from attacking you. Im going to fly around you in a circle. I want you to let your eyes lose focus and dont blink and try and follow my movements. Once I can tell you can see my speed I will increase it. Do you understand."

Naruto nods and was kicked in the stomach sending him deeper into the white abyss and said "Where are you." as he looked and could find Piccolo and then went to move only to be punched and he heard Piccolo say "You cant move until you can see me."

Naruto got up and looked around and tried to let his eyes lose focus but kept blinking. Eventually he started to see a long green energy trail and then the trail got shorter and shorter until he saw Piccolo whe suddunly speed up and he lost sight of him a moment as the trail got longer. After a while Naruto fell panting on the ground sweating and he said "That enough."

Piccolo appeared in front of him and said "Its never enough. We have only been practicing for 2 days. Lets continue." as he kicked Naruto who landed and passed out.

Piccolo nods and thinks "_hes got great stamina but needs to get better. He also needs to increase his speed. Hes only at 10x normal earth gravity right now. Hmmm...that might work." _as he picked Naruto up and started to fly deeper into the abyss. Piccolo soon spotted what he was looking for and threw Naruto into what appeared to be a lighting storm and flew back to the archway to rest leaving Naruto in the middle of the storm. Soon Ice formed over Naruto and then melted and then his skin burned and then lightning hit him and he awoke screaming in pain and tried to move but was unable to.

Piccolo smirked and thought "_lets see how long it takes him to get out of there."_

Naruto thought "_Damn it, where are you Piccolo. Help me get out of here."_

After about a month of waiting for Naruto to make it out of the storm Piccolo flew out to where he left Naruto and sweatdropped. Naruto was currently running in the storm dodging lightning and Kagebunshins who had tied a kunia to thier asses try to outrun the lightning.

Piccolo asked "What are you doing."

Naruto turned and said "I see you finally. I have been trying to increase my speed so I could see you."

Piccolo sweatdropped and thought "_he cant be that stupid...can he."_

Piccolo said "Alright, cancell those things and lets see how far you gotten."

Each of the Naruto smiled and a voice behind Piccolo said "Konoha secret Taijutsu: 1000 years of death." and he shoved a kunia up Piccolos ass.

Piccolo flew forward as all the Kagebunshins started rolling on the floor laughing. Piccolo got up and sent a KI blast at the clones destroying them after he removed the kunai and he looked at Naruto and put his fingers on his forehead and Naruto started to back away and Piccolo said "See you in the next Dimension. Special Beam Cannon." as he fired the beam at Naruto who moved at the last second.

Piccolo said "Oh hell no. Your dead boy." as he started to fire KI blast at Naruto who was weaving in and out of the way trying to dodge. He was actually dodging the blast but he was getting the shockwaves which hurt also.

Outside the time chamber Kushina said "So Dora, you said you might be my future Daughter in law huh. What makes you think that you good enough for him."

Dora narrowed her eyes and said "Oh, besides the fact I care for him, brought his parent back to life. Got rid of the Kyuubi for him, made his life better and treat him special. no reason."

Kushina was about to say something when Minato came flying by them and hit a tree making if fall over agianst his head. Kushina would have been worried if this had not been the 23 time that its happened.

Dora said "He wont be able to do anything agianst those 2 at his current level. Hell, even his Hiraishin is not going to work as we already proved."

Kushina sighed and said "Hes stubbern."

Dora said "So is your son. I just hope I can get him to fall in love with me."

Kushina said "You really care for him huh."

Dora said "I would blow up a planet for him."

Suddenly the door to the Hyperbolic Time chamber exploded and everyone ran and Krillin said "Thank Dende you all listened to me to add that auto reset for the door after a month in there if it was blowed up."

Kushina asked "So how long is a month in there compared to time out here."

18 said "About 31 minutes60 min24hours365days2years/24months/24hours/60minutes

Kushina nods and goes and sits back down. 31 minutes later the door explodes agian and Goku asked "does anyone know why the door keeps getting blowed up."

Dende said "Naruto pissed Piccolo off." making everyone look at him.

Minato asked "So how do you know that Dende."

Dende said "I asked Piccolo when he blew it up the first time if everything was alright. He sent me an immage of him planning to torcher Naruto in unheard of conditions."

Dora asked "Why."

Dende said "Its seems that Naruto stuck a Kunia in Piccolos reproductive organ."

Kushina said "So Naruto stabbed him in the nuts."

Dende said "No, you see my race does not have males and females. We are asexual and we lay eggs and they come out of our anus."

Bulma snickered and then burst out laughing and said "He stuck a kunia in Piccolos ass. That is hillaries." as everyone else started to laugh.

Gohan asked "So hows Naruto doing Dende."

Dende said "I think hes almost as fast as you Gohan." making everyone stop laughing and look at the green man.

Kushina saw the look on everyone face and asked "Whats wrong."

Videl said "Its nothing. Gohan here in flat out flying speed is the fastes of us all."

Dende said "Im afraid thats his foot speed. He does not know how to fly yet." shocking everyone agian.

Kushina asked "So how fast are you Gohan."

Gohan said "Um, the last time I was tested I think it was around..."

Bulma interupted him and said "I put an armband on him to record how far he flew in an hour at top speed. He was traveling at a little over 1000 miles an hour. Thats faster then the speed of sound." making everyone think about the blond who was inside the time chamber.

Naruto dodged another blast and said "Come on Piccolo, we have been doing this for what feels like months. When are you going to calm down and except my appology."

Piccolo sighed and said landed and said "Come on kid. You did good." as he walked over to naruto who was covered in sweat and tired. Suddenly his hair fell down and he passed out and Piccolo eyes got wide and said "No way."

He picked up Naruto and flew him back to the lookout. For nearly 2 and a half months he chased Naruto away and set traps with food making him dodge attacks to get them to eat but he never let him sleep over 4 hours after he passed out. Truth was he forgave him about a week afterwards but he kept up the sherade to make him work harder. He looked at Naruto and notice his body was leaner and his cloths were baggy.

When they laned on the gateway he said "Free food." and Naruto instantly woke up and looked around and asked "Where."

Piccolo chuckled and said "Go take a bath and I will have you some cloths when you get out. I will also fix some food." as he walked away from Naruto.

Naruto grumbled and took a long bath which caused him to pass out and when he woke up he found a plate of rice and a new outfit all dressed out in orange and he smiled slipping it on and ate the food before walking out and seeing Piccolo sitting in the air and he asked "How do you do that."

Piccolo said "Come sit here and I will teach you."

Naruto did and soon Piccolo began to explain about how you have to concentrated and bring it out while relaxing. He also smirked as he watched the cloths get bulkier and bulkier.

Naruto who had his eyes closed never noticed it and after a while of concentrating and trying to pull it out Cough 2 week he was able to draw it out.

Finally Naruto asked the question that had been bothering him "Hey Piccolo, how come you never eat and always drink water and offer me water but wont let me eat."

Piccolo smirked to himself and said "You body is weak telling you that you need to eat all the time. You have to force you body and mind to ignore hunger like it would pain so you can go longer without eating."

Naruto nods and said "I understand. I still have a long way to go."

Inside Piccolo was laughing his ass off and thought "_Take that boy, you stick a kunia in my ass, I starve a sannin. We each get ours in the end, hahahaha"_

Naruto sighed and stood up and took off his outfit and threw it on the ground and raised an eyebrow when it made a huge crater and he asked "How much is in that."

Piccolo who was also wide eyed said "Only around 200 lbs. Why."

Naruto shrugs and said "Im going to try and get a kink out of my body so I will be back later." as he took off running across the white void.

Piccolo was flabbergasted and thought "_That has nearly 4 tons in it along with the other 4 tons in his pants, 2 tons in each of his arms and leg weights. Thats 20 tons and also he was wearing it out in the void while I sat on the tiles in the archway meaning he had to endure extra gravity as well. What the hell is he." _

Naruto was running across the void and he done passed one storm and kept going further and further away.

Piccolo was in a lotus position meditating. He then slowly saw a vision

_**Piccolos Vision**_

Piccolo sat there worried now. Naruto had disappeared nearly a year ago. He could not find him. He also has not been back for food or anything in all that time. Piccolo tried to leave but the door to the chamber would not let him. He also flew until he could not stand the pressure.

A figure could be seen walking toward the archway and Piccolo was looking at him but he could not make out anything for sure about him. The figure was easily 6 ft tall and he was thin. Super thin really. It looked like all you saw was an after image of him for every step he took. He was like some sort of nightmare. His eyes were cold and the way he walked honestly sent chills down Piccolos spine.

A voice said "_**This is the future of the Saiyan race. This is the power they will come to have. Will they be the champions of justice or will they be the murderers of billions.**_" and Piccolo broke the lotus position he was in and he looked beside him and saw Naruto sleeping on a bed with 30 bowls empty beside him.

Piccolo sighed and though back to his vision he had.

For nearly the next 2 years he trained Naruto. He has taught him meditation and how to scence KI, dodge, speed and how to conceal it as well as how to do the Special beam Cannon and Ki blast. Not since that day when Piccolo thought he saw Naruto hair drop has he ever seen it do it agian so he does not know if hes a supersaiyan or not because his hair is already like that. Perhaps that is why thier hair does turn gold to match his now that he thinks about it. Naruto has also learned patiants but Piccolo done learned Naruto had out tricked him. When Piccolo thought Naruto weights had been so had it turned out he had actually cut holes in the outfit and filled up half of it with air pockets. He only had a total of 2 tons total which was still amazing but after that his body would not go any higher. Even after giving new outfits it still stopped at 2 tons.

Today was the last time they would be in here together for a while. He wondered what everyone else had done for a whole day outside the time chamber.

When Piccolo and Naruto walked out everyone smiled at the outfit he had on. It was a pair of white pants with a dark blue shirt. He also had a tail wrapped around his waist.

When he walked out Goku asked "So how is he."

Piccolo said "I have nothing left to teach him. He knows everything I can teach him."

Naruto smiled and said "Thank you Piccolo sensie." as he stuck out his hand to piccolo. Everyone was shocked because of his speed including Piccolo.

He asked "How did you get so fast."

Naruto blinked and said "Huh, what do you mean. I walked slow over here cause I did not want to trip over these new shoes." as he looked down.

Goku looked at Naruto and then to Vegeta who nods and Piccolo shakes his head and said "right, well you do have something you need to do. You need to learn more book smarts."

Chichi smiled and said "To new Earth." as she ran into the portal to the dead Doppleganger earth.

Naruto asked "What was that about."

Gohan said "Just follow her and do as she tells you. Tsust me, you will live longer." as he rubbed his head fearing the frying pan of doom.

Naruto nods and he walks into the portal and Dora said "Come on Kushina. We are next for the time chamber." as she grabbed the redhead and both walked into the time chamber.

Goku asked "So whats up Piccolo, you look spooked."

Piccolo said "Im not sure. I had a vision while in there. It was wierd. I saw Naruto and he looked like a walking god and I heard a voice telling me that this was the future of the Saiyan raca and will they be heroes or terrors. When he moved just then it was like my vision but just a little slower."

Goku nods and said "So how good is he."

Piccolo said "I think he went Super on me once but I cant be for sure and it never happened again or at least not that I could tell. I dont think I ever pushed him to his limit either. It was like fighting a ghost most of the time. Hes potential incarnet. Any damage he recieves is basically healed in a few minutes usually. I hit him with a full power special beam cannon and it healed in 5 minutes. If I did not know better I would swear that I was fighting Cell with his healing and abilty to improve so fast." as he went to sit down and relax.

Vegeta said "I cant wait to get a crack at him."

Goku nods and thinks "_though why do I think that there is more going on here then the creation of the Saiyan race."_

A little away from them Minato stopped channeling chakra in his ears to avoid a dodge from Trunks and Goten and thought "_what is really going on. They seem like they dont really know either."_

Naruto was following behind Chichi who landed at a school and walked into a library and Naruto gaped at the size of it and Chichi said "I want you to start reading while I go start cooking." as she left

Naruto smirked and filled the library with Kagebunshins and started to read as many books as he could.

12 hours later Chichi arrives with a huge buffet of food walking into the library with her back turned and said "Sorry it took me so long but I had to take food to the ones on the lookout also." and she looked around as she saw Naruto sleeping and she grew a vein and stomped over and hit Naruto screaming "Wake up."

Naruto groaned and woke up and asked "What."

Chichi asked "Why are you not reading."

Naruto groaned and said "Done already."

Chichi said "I dont think so."

Naruto sighed and filled the library with clones agian and then dispelled them and said "Anything they learn I learn when I cancel them so I finished already."

Chichi eyes gleamed and said "Teach me that please."

Naruto nods and sees the food and said "Can I eat first."

Chichi nods and Naruto goes over and slowly starts to eat a little and drink some water and after half a plate said "Im done." making Chichi spit out her food.

Chichi asked "How are you done. You hardly ate."

Naruto said "Well Piccolo told me that I had to ignore hunger like I do pain so I only eat around 4 ounces of food and then water and thats all."

Chichi blinked and blinked again and said "Your not leaving till you eat this all."

Naruto groaned and started to eat more and then a smile appeared on his face and ate more and more and more.

Chichi was flabbergasted as she watched Naruto continue to eat. It was not the fact that he was eating or how much that shocked her. She watched as his body started to change a little with each bite he ate. His skin got healthier and his muscles got fuller and he seemed to age around a year in front of her making him look older. Chichi asked "Naruto, how old are you not counting 2 years in the time room."

Naruto said "15 why."

Chichi said "Why are you older then the others that were in your class then."

Naruto eyes darkened a moment and said "I failed 2 times before making me 2 years older then them. Why."

Chichi thought "_so that means that his body is actually working to make him look his true age and fix the damage from not eating right. Interesting."_

She was brought out of her thoughts when Naruto asked "Whats wrong."

Chichi said "Oh, I was just noticing how handsome you look. I can see why my granddaughter likes you." making Naruto spit his food out and asked "WHAT."

Chichi said "Didn't you know. Dora said she likes you and she wants to be your mate."

Naruto asked "What do you mean mate." as he looked confused

Chichi said "Well let me tell you dear. Its like this. Since you are a saiyan now you will have to rely on your saiyan instincts. You mate for a lifetime. 1 mate per lifetime. If the female mate dies thes male mate dies also."

Naruto said "But what exactly is a mate I mean. Is it like your girlfriend or something." looking confused.

Chichi sighed and said "Basically it means shes your wife except you dont have to go through a wedding to be mates."

Naruto asked "Then what do you have to do."

Chichi pulled her hair to the side to show her neck and said "Simple, when you find someone you like who you want to be your mate you bite them on the neck enough to draw blood. If the one you chose bites you back you both will pass out and and view the other persons life. When you wake up if the marks are still there you are mated for life. If the marks are gone and you dont share the memories of your mate then your mating is voided and you have to find another mate."

Naruto asked "Does that go for only saiyans or regular humans also."

Chichi sighed and said "Originally it would work for normal humans but it was not as strong a connection. We made a wish on the dragon balls when when we find our life mates that they become a full blooded saiyan and that is how myself and Bulma became Saiyans. The others just asked to be made one so any of your children when they find thier life mate then thier mates will become saiyans."

Naruto nods and said "So your saying...Dora wants to become my life mate."

Chichi nods and Naruto asked "Is there anything else I should know."

Chichi said "Well, I will have to think about that. I dont think so but I cant be sure."

Naruto nods and finishes eating and asks "So what now."

Chichi thinks a moment and said "Ok, what exactly did you learn from these books."

Naruto scartched his head and said "A bunch of history and fantasy stories and some technical stuff but I am not sure what they mean to much. Its like I got pieces of puzzles but not the whole puzzle."

A voice from the door said "Thats because you do." making both turn and see Bulma standing there.

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Bulma said "Simple, this is a highschool here ChiChi brought you to. It has things that are advanced to you because you never have seen or heard of some of this stuff like capsule technology and that sort of stuff. You need more education to understand it better."

Chichi said "So he needs to learn the more basics."

Bulma nods and said "I know the perfect spot. Follow me." as she left.

Both got up and followed her and soon they were flying away and Chichi asked "So how long did it take you to learn to fly."

Naruto said "Um...about a week after I learned to use KI energy. Its funny if you think about it since it seems KI energy is basically like the Kyuubi Chakra I had only not as toxic on my system."

Bulma narrowed her eyes and said "It seems that you mind has accepted the information you read since you mentioned system instead of body and technical instead of knowledge. I think thats good but you need to be careful with what you do with this knowledge once you get it. We dont want another Cell."

Naruto asked "So where is this place we are going."

Bulma said "Oh that simple. I talked to your parents and Dora and learned that you dont have to be around your Kagebunshins to recieve the info so what I am going have you do is create an army to take each school and library and see if you can get the most out of this jutsu."

Naruto stopped his flight and said "So basically you want me to create as many clones and have them go to every place I can to get info."

Bulma nods and Naruto said "Then I can save us all a bunch of time. This is something I found out when I was with Piccolo."

He then closes his eyes and sets down in a lotus position in the air and both ladies started to look at him as his KI energy started to go higher and higher and then his hair started to fly up and then his eyes changed color and lightning started to bounce off of him and he put his hands in a seal and screamed "TAJUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU." and both woman were blown away as an army of Kagebunshins appeared and took off flying all around as more and more kept popping out until it was like the entire planet was covered in Kagebunshins however it soon sunk into everyone exactly what was going on. Even though Naruto could fly his clones could not. They free fell for a few moments until gravity grabbed them and pulled them down so Naruto had to stop and blush and said "oops. I did that before I learned to fly." as he scratched the back of his head.

Bulma nods and said "Well come on and lets do what I was going to say to do." as she took off agian.

After 30 minutes they stopped and decended into what looked like a small village and Chichi asked "Bulma, where are we."

Bulma said "This is a special place called EDEN. It was an experamental village that Capsule corp was helping with so that we could make space travel possible and have buildings on planets that are less hospitable then earth was. Come on." as she walked into a huge tower.

Chichi and Gohan followed and soon saw why Bulma wanted to come here. Bulma smirked and said "In this building there is every known book in the world that had been published up to the time that we created this world with the dragon balls. Now Naruto, I want you to start reading everything in this boxes that have the letter **K** on them. Just pull out a capsule and push the button on top and throw it on the ground and around 100 books per capsule will appear to get you started. We will bring food once a day for you to eat while you learn."

Naruto asked "Thats something I am currious about. Why are you having me learn these things when they dont exist on my world."

Chichi said "Simple. Since we are going to be living there as a clan we are going to be using these things."

Naruto nods and asked "But how are mom and dad going to use them."

Bulma said "That easy. You are the only one who will have to learn the majority of this stuff so you will be able to talk and understand Dora. Your mom and dad dont since they are already mates."

Naruto sweatdropped and said "So then they have a bite on thier necks."

Both woman nod and Naruto shook his head and began to work.

Inside the timechamber Dora looked at Kushina who was panting and said "Now you understand what I want to do huh. You dont have alot of KI energy to try a largescale attack."

Kushina could only nod as she tries to blast Dora with a KI blast which is batted away.

Outside the time chamber Dende looked down at the planet and said "Minato, could you come here a minute."

Minato who had just succesfully hit Goten stopped and walked over to Dende near the edge of the lookout and asked "Whats up."

Dende said "I was just looking at thing around the world and I have discovered several things that trouble me. I have learned that a group calling themselves Atasuki are planning on comming after Naruto and the others who have one of the tailed demons sealed in them. I have also learned that Konoha will be attacked durring the Chunnin exams."

Vegeta cracked an eyebrow and said "Really, sounds interesting. What do you think Kakarot. Want to go and have some fun in that weakling village."

Gohan said "I do."

Minato said "So do I."

Goku sighed and said "Alright but what are we going to do."

Minato smirked and said "Oh, I have a former student I want to see."

Piccolo said "Not yet." making everyone look at him.

Vegeta asked "And why not."

Piccolo who was still in his meditation position said "Simple, if you reveal things to soon how is Naruto going to prove them wrong. I think this is something that should wait until the finals."

Dende asked "Minato, how do you cancel a genjutsu."

Minato said "You just put your hands in this position and release a blast of energy from you body. Why."

Dende said "The guy who plans to attack is planning to put most of the village under one then and since none of us knew how to dispel it I though I would ask."

Minato nods and said "Well I will teach you all how to dispell it then. Thanks for the warning."

Mirai tunred and said "If you would excuse me but where is the best place to have a sword made on this planet."

Piccolo turned and said "Who for."

Mirai said "I want to teach Naruto next how to use swords."

Piccolo nods and sticks his hands out to the side and soon an energy field appeared and a sword appeared and Piccolo said "All he has to do is run his blood across it and only he will be able to use it." as he tossed it to Mirai.

Piccolo then grabbed his head and saw the person from his vision agian. Walking always as an after image and when he could see everyone agian they were all looking at him and Goku asked "What is it Piccolo."

Piccolo shook his head and said "I saw the same vision agian. I dont know why."

Dende said "Its the future. I seen it also just then but I dont know what it means."

Gohan said "We will just have to wait and see."

Everyone nods and thinks or trains the rest of the day.

Naruto, Kushina, and Minato over the next 27 days would spend one day each inside the hyperbolic time chamber, learning about the Earth in the Deadworld and then a day of rest and meditation. Naruto had been trying to talk to Dora the entire time after he found out that she liked him but kept getting ambushed and kept away.

And then the schedule went as follows

Minato with Gohan

Naruto with Mirai

Kushina with Videl

Minato with Goku

Naruto with Vegeta

Kushina with Gohan

Minato with Piccolo

Naruto with Goku

Kushina with 18

Minato with Vegeta

Naruto with Videl

Kushina with Piccolo

Minato with Mirai

Naruto with Gohan

Kushina with Vegeta

Minato with Dora

Naruto with 18

Kushina with Mirai

Minato with Videl

Naruto with Krillen

Kushina with Goku

Minato with 18

Naruto with Dora

However when it got to the last two Naruto and Dora stayed 2 days instead of one so they stayed a total of 4 years in there and when they came out there was a suprise.

Flashback

Everyone heard the door to the Hyperbolic time chamber open and ran to the door to see what happened and how come the door had been locked.

When the door openend Dora walked out smiling and everyone was awed by the free flowing KI energy she was putting off and she said "Sorry it took so long but some things happened and we had to stay longer." rubbing the back of her head.

Videl walked over and asked "What took so long dear."

Dora said "Well mom its like this. Naruto and I started talking in our free time and he asked me about what he had been told about me liking him and I admited it to him since I wanted to have his trust. We spent alot of time getting to know each other and fell in love." smiling.

Chichi, Bulma and Kushina all had stars in thier eyes and said "How romantic."

Videl rolled her eyes and said "So wheres Naruto. He knows we have been preparing for tomorrow for what seems like years. Right."

Dora looked behind her and said "Oh, hes just had to take care of something."

Videl and Gohan along with Pan narrowed thier eyes and Pan said "Dont tell me you guys mated." making everyone look at her and then at Dora who blushed and said "Its a little more complicated then that."

Videl asked "How can it be more complicated then that."

A voice said "Mommy, I beat daddy eating Ramen." making everyone turn and see a little 4 year old boy standing in the door and everyones eyes were popping out of thier head.

Another voice said in a calm, collected, smooth and caring voice "Its only because I let you have half a bowl head start and even then you only beat me by one bite Miso."

Everyone looked and Piccolo said "It cant be. Its him." as he pointed at the figure who was in the door.

There stood a man who looked at least 18 years old who had no body fat on his body at all. Every muscle on his body looked as if it would explode by flexing. His hair was long and went to the middle of his back and it had black, blond and red running through it and his eyes where a cross between a blue and a green. He was currently dressed like Mirai including the CC logo on the arm and a leaf symbol on the other arm. The only real difference is that on the back said "**Born of Death, Lived as a Fox, Feared as a Demon, And Fights as a Saiyan**."

Piccolo asked "How did you age in there Naruto."

Dora said "That was my fault. I shattered the hourglasses that control the time in there making it where he actually age however he forced me to stay in the archway so it would not effect me since I was pregnant at the time while he rode the storm that was raging in there. I dont know how he survived it and I was sure that he was going to die a few times and instead of going 2 years for 1 day he endure 5 years in one day making the wish where we dont age 2 years void for the other 3 years until the 2 years in the archway was up at which point it reset itself forcing us to endure another 2 years in there."

Bulma said "So you basically lived 7 years in there and because of that your son and mate aged 3 years."

Dora said "We think its actually closer to 4 but we cant be for sure."

Chichi screamed "Great grandchildren. Finally." as she ran over to grab miso who seemed confused.

As Chichi picked him up and started to hug him like a woman would a cute animal Minato asked "So how did you both deliver a child."

Naruto said "Thanks to all the lessons and books I read it was pretty easy though I think the only thing keeping me from being blasted in the next dimension for the pain she had was the fact I had to catch the baby when he came out."

Kushina had a tear going down her face and said "My babies all grown up now."

Naruto walked over and hugged her and said "I will always be your baby mom so dont worry and you can help me and Dora out with Miso and the other..." and he clapped his hand over his mouth and everyone looked at him and Dora walked over and slapped him upside the head and said "You were suppose to keep that a secret."

Miso looked up and asked "What secret mom."

Dora looked down and said "Um Miso, your going to have a little brother or sister soon."

Videl looked down and said "Gohan."

Gohan looked at her and asked "Yes Videl."

Videl said "Um, I meant to tell you that Im pregnant."

Pan and Dora both said "Yes." making everyone look at them.

Minato asked "Why are you both happy about her being pregnant."

Gohan said "Because like us they were both from another future and it turns out that Pan and now Dora is the child Videl is carring now."

Minato slapped his forehead and said "I give up. Just when I think I figured everything out something new happens and makes me question my sanity. Whats next, you going to tell me my wifes pregnant."

Everyone was quite and Minato turned and looked and Dende said "Actually yes and it will be a girl." making everyone look at him.

Kushina who was emberassed asked "How do you know that Dende."

Dende said "Simple. One of the jobs of the gaurdian of the earth or what should we call this planet since its not earth. Anyways my job is to decide when little bundles of joy are suppose to arrive and what gender. Since I have already started my duties thats how I knew."

Minato said "So you knew about Miso there."

Dende said "Actually no. That was a suprise since I never bothered to look in on them,"

Naruto asked "So what is going to happen now."

A voice said "now the real fun begins." making everyone turn and see Omega Goku standing there.

Piccolo asked :"What now Omega."

Omega said "Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Chichi, Krillin, Marron, 18, Videl, Trunks, Goten. You each will return to your own world back to the first day of highschool for Gohan. Goku shall return to otherworld until his time to return happens."

Pan asked "Why and what about us."

Omega said "I have held thier world suspended in time until they trained Naruto here. You Pan, Mirai, Dora will all stay here and help Naruto to create the new saiyan race along with Minato and Kushina here. Piccolo and Dende. You both will also return to earth with the others. I have selected someone to be the new gaurdian of this planet who will also help its people."

Goku asked "Who Omega."

Omega said "I have chosen someone who you all know."

Piccolo tensed and said "you cant be serious." as he felt a familiar KI signature."

An elderly voice said "Im afraid he is Piccolo." making everyone turn and Piccolo said "How are you back Kami."

The elderly Namek Kami said "Omega here has granted me eterntal life until I fine a worthy successor and has also asked me to correct this planet to keep them from destroying themselfs."

Mr. Popo had tears in his eyes and said "Its good to see you agian Kami."

Kami said "Its good to see you also my old friend."

Naruto asked "Who are you actually."

Kami said "I am a namek just like Piccolo and Dende but I am far older."

Dende said "I hope I have not messed anything up for you Kami."

Kami chuckled and said "Dont worry about it Dende. I think you did a good job in the month you have been here but its time for you all to return to earth and save it."

Videl looked at Pan and Dora and asked "Will we ever be able to see them agian."

Omega said "You wont even remember them. Im sorry but the changes that have been made here wont effect your world so nothing will change there and you wont miss them. They will miss you but they also will not be able to see you since this your world wont exist in this timeline. In other timelines and dimensions the saiyans were worse then ever. To keep them from being completely destroyed from history I changed the fate of this universes saiyans. Now good luck Saiyans of the past and Saiyans of the future. You each have lives to live on your own world and thank you."

Suddenly the sky was covered in a gold light and Omega burst into a golden dragon and his eyes glowed. The next thing anyone knew was that Mirai, Pan, Dora, Naruto, Kushina, Minato, Kami, and Mr. Popo were all that was left on the lookout.

Kami said "Listen to me young saiyans. You must not tell anyone about me or the lookout. In one year I will have you track down the dragon balls and return them to me here. You each must go forth and show the world what the saiyans are made of. You are all a family now, a clan, a race. You must restrain yourself from sinceless killing and petty revenge. Do not use your powers to hurt for fun and try to live a happy life."

Mirai said "We will Kami."

Naruto asked "So what do we do now."

Minato said "I say we return to Konoha. They got a war happening and I have a few people I want to show my point of view to."

Kushina looked at Dora and said "Me, Pan and Dora will watch Miso to make sure he does not get into trouble."

Minato looked at Naruto and asked "What happened to your hair Naruto."

Naruto looked at it and said "I honestly dont know. It just changed after me and Dora mated."

Kushina said "Please dont tell me about your sex life."

Pan asked "Where will we live."

Minato said "From Naruto memory my family home still stands so we will live there."

Everyone nods and Naruto got a look on his face and said "So how should we arrive."

Everyone looked at him and Miso said "I think daddy got that look agian mommy. Does that mean he is going to grab your..."

Dora put her hand over Miso mouth and shot Naruto a look that promised pain and said "You just had to tell him our door was always open, didn't you."

Kushina shot Minato a look and both burst out laughing. Pan sighed and said "Its not fair, why does everyone else get pregnant before me." with a little pout making Miso giggle.

Trunks said "We could alwa..." he shut up as Pan hit him sending him into a wall.

The next day everyone was gatherered for the Chunnin exams to begin except 2 competitors were not there yet. Sasuke and Naruto had yet to arrive.

The announcer sighed as he looked at his watch and said "Ladies and gentlemen. I would like to welcome you to the Bi-annual Chunnin exam finals being held here in Konoha. Without further delay we will have our first match. Would all contestants but Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki please leave the ring."

As everyone was walking around Genma looked and said "Naruto Uzumaki please come to the Arena floor."

A voice said "Here I am." making everyone look up and get wide eyed as a group of people slowly decended from the sky.

2 of them were dressed in what looked like ABNU cloths with mask to hide thier faces. A guy with purple hair and a sword on his back, a woman with a red shirt and a black scarf on her head. A woman with a black shirt with a red scarf on her head and both woman looked exactly the same. The last person was standing 6' tall and had a tight shirt that showed everyone that he was ripped like a brick shithouse. He had a sword on his back and a jacket on but nobody could read the jacket because thier was a little boy on his back with the same 3 color hair that the older boy had and dressed just like him.

Genma blinked and asked "Who are you."

Mirai stepped forward and Said "I am Mirai Briefs of the Saiyan Clan, Naruto here has become a member of our clan and has obtained our bloodline. He is representing us in this affair and not Konoha. Now if you will excuse us we will take us a seat and watch Naruto decimate everyone in this competition." as he walked over and grabbed the hand of Pan and both flew up into the air and set down on the roof above the Hokage. The 2 in cloaks did the same. Finally Naruto took the boy off his back and said "Go to your mother and be a good boy."

The boy looked at Naruto and said "I will father." as he walked over to Dora and both flew up to join the others."

The Hokage who had seen all of this was thinking back to what Enma had said and if they all were Saiyans then shit was going to happen and soon.

The Kazekage asked "Excuse me Hokagesama but I have never heard of the Saiyan clan. Who are they and what is thier bloodline."

The Hokage looked at him and said "Im not for sure what thier bloodline is but I do know that they are extremely powerful."

Dora who was sitting with Miso flew off of the roof above the Hokage and said "Thats and understatement Hokagesama. Its a pleasure to see you agian."

The Hokage asked "Pan, is that you."

Dora said "Its Dora now sir and yes it is. Allow me to introduce you to someone. This here is Miso Uzumaki Namikaze."

Both the third and the Kazekage got wide eyed at that and Dora said "Hes both mine and Naruto son."

The third asked "How."

Dora said "We have a way to train an 2 years in a day. Naruto has physically train a little over 16 years sir in the last month and durring those special trainings we mated and you get the idea. Thanks to our special training it also allowed Miso here to age as well."

The Kazekage said "That is most impressive. I have never heard of anything like that before."

Dora nods and said "Now you asked what was our bloodline. Simple, the closer to death we get in a fight we get that much stronger. Our healing abilities kick in making us harder to kill and then we also get even more powerful. Basically it means that we never have a limit to what our boddies can do."

The Kazekage was thinking about it and thought "_with a body like that I would be invincible."_

Dora said "Not to mention the fact we have techniques that multiply our strength. Say we have enough chakra to make 50 shadow clones at max. If we use our first multiplier we can then make 100, our second multiplier would be 200, our third multiplier would be 400 and if one of us were to reach our fourth multiplier it would be 800 and that is just raw power. Speed agility and other reflexes are also increased by these."

Both men were wide eyed and the Kazekage was basically drooling. Dora then said "I sure hope that we get a chance to watch Naruto show some of what he can do. I would hate to see him just destroy the entire country from not getting to fight the Uchiha." as she jumped back up on the roof with Miso.

When she set down one of the masked people asked "How did it go."

Dora said "he took the bait Kushina."

Kushina nods and said "Well it looks like hes getting ready to start."

Down in the arena Genma waited till everyone quited down and he said "Now Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga begin." as he jumped back.

Neji said "You are fated to lose. It does not matter if you are from some no name clan or have a weak bloodline, you are nothing to the Hyuuga clan."

Naruto said "Fate this, fate that, fate fucked you over today Uchiha...oops Im sorry, the Hyuuga are below the Uchihas in Konoha pecking order so I guess that makes you a Hatake."

3 people had the same thought at that moment. Ebuse, Jaraiya, and the third all thought "_you really fucked up Kakashi."_

Neji blinked and asked "You will pay for insulting the honor of the Hyuuga clan."

Naruto snorts and said "Honor, what honor does a group of imbreaders have. As far as I can tell the only reason you have a bloodline is because its a birth defect."

Everyone except the Hyuuga snickered at this and Neji said "You will die for this."

Naruto held up his hand and said "I doubt it." and shot a KI blast at Neji who stepped out of the way and watched it sail by until it hit a tree and blew the tree to hell and back. Everyone was shocked by the explosion and Naruto smirked and put both his hands by his side with palms up and had energy forming in both hands as he said "Dodge these." and started shooting energy balls out very fast.

At first neji thought he was dodging them but he soon realised that they all were stopping and floating around him and he had to stop because he had no where to go and Naruto said "Now tell me Neji, was it fate that decided you would lose to me or was it your Icha Icha paradise, Hyuuga edition that told you that bullshit."

Neji said "I have not lost today."

Naruto started to float into the air making everyone follow him and then he put his hands on the side of his face and said "Then lets see if you can see better being blind. SOLAR FLARE." and the entire area was covered in blinding light.

Neji screamed out in pain holding his eyes as were several others who were looking at Naruto but Neji hit the first of the KI balls and it exploded sending him into another and another and another. This continued for several minutes as he screamed out in pain until he passed out. Naruto seeing this since he closed his eyes used his mind to send the KI balls into the air and explode making it look like fireworks.

As everyone started to be able to see agian with spots in thier vision Naruto was seen looking at his finger nails like he was board while neji looked like he had burns all over his body.

Naruto said "He should be fine in about a month. Since my opponent is no longer able to fight can I have the next contestant please."

Genma said "Winner Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto ignored the few claps he got and floated up to the others and sat down and said "So how did I do."

Mirai said "That was cool but you could have used something more powerful then a weak KI Controller shot."

Naruto just nodded and picked up Miso from Dora and held him in his lap.

In the stands everyone was looking up at the new people who arrived and Naruto. Ino looked at Sakura and asked "What the hell happened to Naruto Forehead, he looks so different and powerful."

Kiba looked at Neji who was being taken off the field and said "I got lucky in my match agianst him."

Sakura said "He will never be able to beat Sasukekun."

The rest of the people around her gave her a look that said 'are you crazy.'

The Kazekage was basically drooling at the display of power he just saw while the Hokage looked at Naruto who was about 10 feet above them and said "You went a little overboard Naruto."

Naruto bent over and looked between his legs at the Hokage and said "Not really, just wait until I face Sasuke or Gaara. Maybe one of them will put up a fight and not talk so much."

The Hokage said "You changed Naruto."

Naruto said "Really, I thought I acted just like my mom and dad when they found out how the village treated me." as he set back up.

The third asked "What are you talking about Naruto."

The two masked people bent down and pulled thier mask off and said "Suprise Hokagesama." before they set back up putting thier mask on ignoring the shocked looks of the Kazekage and Hokage.

The Kazekage thought "_what the hell. The Yondaimes back alive. HOW THE HELL CAN HE BE ALIVE. MY PLANS ARE RUINED IF HES HERE."_

Down in the arena Kankuro forfitted and Temari won. Now everyone was waiting for Sasuke to arrive. People were getting tired of waiting. Finally after the 10 minutes were up and the fact that Naruto fight only lasted about 4 minutes the proctor said "Since Sasuke Uchiha has not shown up he is herby disqualified. Would Naruto and Temari please step down for the next match."

Temari shouts "I forfit." not wanting to fight Naruto/

Genma sighed and said "Winner Naruto Uzumaki. The final match of the exams is about to beg..."

Just then a swirl of leaves appeared and Sasuke and Kakashi appeared and Kakashi said "Sorry were late."

Genma said "Your student was disqualified."

Sasuke said "But I am an Uchiha."

A loud voice said "Hey old man, let me have an exhibition match with him. If he wins then he can take my place in the finals."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto who was still sitting with his new family and Kakashi also glanced up and thought "_who are they."_

The Kazekage said "I dont think we should. The Uchiha did lose by not being here on time." while he thought about not wanting to take the chance of losing the Sharingan.

The Hokage asked "Are you sure Naruto."

Naruto said "Remember old man, I win I get free rights to come and go anytime I want from this village so if you want me to stay you need to find a strong opponent who might beat me." with a smile on his face.

Miso said "Daddy, can I beat up the weakling in the ring."

Naruto thought and said "Hey old man, let my son here fight Sasuke and if Sasuke wins it will count as a win agianst me."

Sasuke said "Like a pathetic kid like that boy could beat me and what do you mean your son."

Naruto said "Sorry, I dont speak emo." in a bored tone.

The Hokage said "Are you sure Naruto. Your son could get hurt."

Naruto snickers and then laughs and said "No he wont. my son is strong enough to fight Kakashi, Sasuke, and Orochimaru all 3 and when so do we have a match or not."

Everyone was thinking "_is he crazy."_

The third said "Very well but it is your responsibility if he gets hurt."

Naruto nods and said "You heard him Miso, go make daddy proud."

Miso jumped to his feet and said "Alright, Im going to kick some ass, believe it." making everyone sweatdrop and then get wide eyed as he jumped off the roof and started to fall toward the ground. Several people screamed and covered thier eyes thinking the kid was about to die when he flipped in mid air and landed softly on the ground shocking everyone.

Genma cleared his throwt and said "Kakashi, please leave the floor."

Kakashi looked at Miso and then said "Is this really going to happen, I mean Sasuke going to kill this kid."

Miso said "Are you the guy grandpa is going to kill after the exams."

Kakashi asked "What." as he blinked looking at the kid.

A voice that sent chills down Kakashi spine said "YES." making him look around trying to find that voice.

Miso looked up where Naruto was and said "Ok Grandpa, I wont hurt him then."

Everyone sweatdropped and Genma said "What is your name kid."

Miso said "My name is Miso Uzumaki Namikaze and I am going to send you to the next dimension."

Up on top of the building Mirai looked at Naruto and said "You spent TOOO much time with my dad in the timechamber Naruto. You both act way to much like him."

Pan said "Don't be like that Mirai, Im sure that he is just excited about getting to beat someone weaker then him finally."

Naruto said in a loud voice "I got $100 million says my son totally humiliates the Uchiha."

Several people looked at him and a few said they would take that bet.

Down in the arena Genma saw Kakashi leave looking everywhere for the voice and he said "Ok, the match between Sasuke Uchiha and Miso Namikaze shall now begin."

Sasuke said "I will beat you without even needing my sharingan." as he got into a stance.

Miso also got into one and said "Whats it feel like."

Sasuke blinked and asked "What are you going on about."

Miso said "To talk out your ass since you head looks like a chickens ass." making several people snicker.

Sasuke became pissed and charged Miso who was about 4 foot tall and had multiple hair colors. Miso charged forward also and blocked the punch sasuke threw while returning one of his own right into Sasuke stomach sending him backwards into the wall 40 feet away making everyone wide eyed at what this kid just did.

Sasuke coughed up some blood trying to catch his breath and slowly stood up and activated his Sharingan looking at the kid while thinking "_what the hell just happened."_

Similar thoughts were going through the mind of almost everyone.

Miso said "Is that all you got chicken ass. I will make this sporting." as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blindfold and put it over his eyes.

Miso then got into a fighting stance and motioned with his hand while saying "Come."

Sasuke became pissed and charged agian but Miso just moved his head dodging every strike while he basically took a walk through the park.

Sasuke became pissed as people started to laugh at him he jumped back doing handsigns and said "Firestyle: Pheonix fireball jutsu." and shot out 20 balls of fire at miso.

Miso did not move and waited until they were almost to him before he used his hands and swated each of the fireballs away into the air.

Sasuke got wide eyed and Miso reached for his blind fold and said "Is that all you got." as he took off the blindfold. He then siad "My daddy is lots stronger then you. I guess he was right when he said you were nothing but a weakling."

Sasuke did a backflip landing on the wall before running up it and stopping. He started doing handsigns and Kakashi said "Sasuke, stop, your going to kill that kid."

Miso saw the lightning forming started to chuckle before rolling on the floor laughing and said "Thats it. Thats as strong as you are. If that is as strong as you got with training under the cycloptic pervert Im glad daddy got mommy to train him. Your pathetic."

Sasuke ran down the wall as fast as he could with the Chidori in hand and Miso looked bored and waited until Sasuke was almost 2 him before he disappeared for a split second before he planted his elbow in Sasuke gut sending him crashing back into the wall.

Sasuke looked at miso as he tried to get up but couldn't and said "I..I will N...Not be...de...**DEFEATED."** as the curse seal started to spread across his body.

Miso saw this and asked while looking up at Naurto "Daddy, can I use it."

Naruto said "Ok, but not agian until you can control it without trouble."

Miso nods as he allows his tail to come out from around his waist shocking many making a few whisper demon and he forms a ball of energy in his hand before throwing it in the air and said "Moonlight Explosion."

A ball of energy explodes in the air making it look like a full moon and Miso falls to all four and he starts to pant as his feature start to change a little. He then starts growing taller and harrier and soon he forms his true Saiyan ape form.

People were screaming and the third thought "_what the hell is this."_

Miso then looked at Sasuke who was wide eyed and he said "**Time to play patty cake."**

Genma jumped out of the ring and thought "_they dont pay me enough for this job."_

Miso then tried to grab Sasuke who was running like a chicken with his head cut off which is ironic really when you think about what his head looks like. Sasuke after dodging several paws trying get to him finally has enough and does the seals for another Chidori and he runs at Miso with it who swats him into the wall with his tail. Miso then grabs Sasuke with both hands and said "Hmm, I wonder what you taste like." as he put Sasuke in his mouth much to the shock of everyone.

After a few seconds he spits Sasuke out with enough force to send him into the arena stands and Miso said "You taste nasty. Daddy, Im hungry, can we get some ramen. I need to wash my mouth out."

Naruto looked up at the ball of moon energy and shot a KI blast into it making it explode.

Miso starts to slowly shrink back and look like a little kid agian and all of his cloths still covered him thanks to being made of Saiyan body armor.

Naruto jumps down with Dora beside him and land beside thier son and said "You did good son." as he hugged him.

Dora said "Come on Miso, Mommy will make you some Ramen after daddy wins his fight."

Miso yells with excitement and he takes his moms hand.

Naruto looks at Genma and asked "So did he win."

Genma cleared his throwt and said "Winner Miso Namikaze."

The third looked up and the two ABNU who he now knew as Minato and Kushina and asked "What was that Minato."

Minato said "When Saiyans see a full moon or a fake full moon they can transform into apes like Miso did. However once we reach our super saiyan stage we wont transform into our ape form unless we are trying to get to Super Saiyan 4. Thats why none of us transformed like Miso did since we dont have to. It becomes a choice if we want to transform or not."

The third thought and said "So its basically a version of the Akamichi family jutsu except you turn into apes."

Minato said "Something like that yes."

The Kazekage asked "Where is this clan from and how did you get the bloodline Yondaimessan."

Minato said "That Kazekage is a family secret, sorry."

The Kazekage narrowed his eyes but said nothing else.

In the stands Kakashi was looking at Sasuke with wide eyes. Not only did Sasuke lose but he got his ass handed to him by a little kid who chewed him up and spit him out, litterally.

Sakura was looking at Sasuke and asked "What kind of monster is that child."

Dora who decided to take a closer look at Sasuke to congradulate her son said "A bloodline limit, what else." making everyone look at her.

Kakashi asked "Who are you."

Dora said "Im Dora Namikaze, Naruto wife." making everyone wide eyed and Hinata to faint.

Kakashi chuckled and said "Nice joke but who are you really."

A voice from behind Kakashi that made him wide eyed said "Its true you stupid son of a bitch. I told you never to use that jutsu agian and here I see you not only used it but gave it to someone who is not mentally able to use it right, and what the hell were you doing while my son was fighting for his life from this damn hellhole of a village. Jacking off to the Yoai version of Icha Icha paradise." as everyone turned and saw an ANBU removing his mask showing the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha.

Kakashi started to say something when he felt a punch in the gut sending him to the ground.

As he looked up he saw Minato reaching for him and he grabbed Kakashi arm and said "If you want to be with Obito and Rin so bad then I will be glad to send you to them...in the next dimension." as he flung Kakashi into the air.

Minato them brought his hands together and said "Ka...ME...Ha...Me...Haaaaaaaaaa." sending a long string of enegy from his hand at the now airborn Kakashi who suddenly had a flashback

Flashback

Ebuse said "Hes right you know or he used to be. I did see him as a demon but then after the way I saw him changing Konohamaru I realised that hes not."

Kakashi looked down and said "I will make it up to him later." as he flipped a page in his book and walked away.

Ebuse said "Somehow I doubt you will get the chance to Kakashi." as he walked away.

Flashback end

Kakashi last thoughts before his body was turned to dust was "_im sorry."_

Everyone looked at the Yondaime in fear except for the other saiyans.

Sakura stuttered "_why did you do that."_

Dora said "You know, there is something I wanted to do for a while now and I never could do it before. Miso, go with your grandpa."

Miso said "Ok mom." as he walked over to Minato.

Dora walked slowly over to Sakura who was looking scared and started to back away and asked "What are you going to do."

Dora said "Im going to send you somewhere you should feel right at home." as she grabbed Sakura arm making her scream trying to get free. Dora then put her fingers to her head and both girls disappeared.

Sakura was screaming when she found herself in a fountain and she looked around confused and looked at Dora and asked "Where the hell are we bitch."

Dora said "Welcome to your home for the rest of eternity, the Home For Infinate Losers. Tell everyone that your with the saiyans, they will take good care of you." as she put her fingers to her head agian and disappeared.

A Raspy voice said "What do we have here." making sakura turn around and go pale as she sees a lizard looking creature starring at her with its arms crossed.

Sakura squeeked out "Im with the Saiyans."

The lizard eyes got wide a moment as a smile formed on its face and said "Im Freeza and I will take good care of you." before charging sakura and started to beat her down before others came to continue it. For the next 1000 years her screams echoed throughout the HFIL.

Dora appeared back where she disappeared from and Ino asked "What did you do with Sakura."

Dora looked at her and said "Dont worry Ino, I sent her to the Home For Infinate Losers where other loser will watch over her for the rest of her days."

Ino asked "Why."

Dora said "Its for the way she treated my husband, now if you will excuse me I want to see my husband win his fight." as she stepped away and 'accidently' stepped on sasuke nuts crushing them though he was still passed out from being beaten.

The Kazekage looked at his chosen body with discust and motioned to one of his gaurds and whispered "_cancel the attack."_

the gaurd nods and disappears in a swirl of wind.

Down in the arena after the ABNU calmed everyone down Genma said "Would Gaara please come to the arena floor.

Gaara used sand shushin to appear in the arena looking at Naruto like a psychotic killer and said "Mother wants your blood."

Naruto looked bored and said "Hey proctor, do we have to pay for colateral damage."

Genma said "No why."

Naruto looked at Gaara and said "Then when you start the match get the hell out of Konoha."

Genma sweatdropped and asked "Why."

Naruto said "Trust me." as he closed his eyes.

Genma was about to start the match when a sudden breeze started to fly through the arena. Little pebbles started to bounce on the ground. Naruto opened his eyes and his hair started to wave in the wind and stand up spikier. The different colors all started to glow and lightning started to bounce off of his skin into the ground. The entire stadium started to vibrate making everyone nervous. Naruto eyes changed from blue to teal and his hair turned a vibrant blond as he started to scream.

Everyone was fixated on him as his muscles seemed to bulge and he seemed to be getting stronger as the ground started shaking even more as was the wind moving. The clouds in the sky had started moving in a circle at high speeds.

The third asked in a frantic voice "What is going on."

Mirai who had stayed on the roof said "Behold a Super Sayian. Only level one though." as an explosion filled the arena floor covering the area in dust.

When the dust was clear enough to see Naruto was seen with some strange energy bouncing off of him in waves. Genma said "let the final match, begin." as he shushined to the stands.

Naruto moved faster then anyone could see hitting Gaara with enough force to knock him into the wall 300 ft away and knocking him out.

Gaara body started to get covered in sand and he slowly started to stand up but he had his eyes closed. The sand completely covored him as it started to build and build until it formed a 75 foot tall Shukaku who opened his eyes and said "**I am free, its time to p..."**

Anything he might have said was shut up when his mouth was blowed away from a KI blast from Naruto.

Naruto slowly rose from the ground and said "You got time to talk, you got time to fight." as he held his hand above his head and an energy disc appeared above it and he said "Desctructo Disk." sending it toward Shukaku cutting his left arm off.

Everyone was scared but also excited by what they saw.

Shukuka screamed out in pain and said "**You will pay for this boy**."

Naruto looked and saw Gaara sitting on top of Shukaku head asleep and said "You know, I wonder what would happen if I killed that kid on your head."

Shukaku got wide eyed and Naruto put his hands together and similar to what happened from his father he said "Ka...Me..." Shukaku took his arm and swung it trying to hit Naruto who dodged while saying "Ha...Me..."

Shukaku sent an air blast at Naruto and at the last second Naruto disappeared and then his voice said "HAAAAAAA" and a Kamehameha wave shot front the ground directly under Shukaku through his body taking Gaara with him killing him. The sand that made Shukaku that was now split in half broke apart and fell to the ground.

Naruto looked around and said "Is that it."

Everyone was sitting with gaping mouths. Nobody could believe what they had seen. The third Hokage stood up and walked to the front looking at Naruto and said "Thank you all for coming today. I w..."

Mirai said "One moment Hokagesama, thier is one other opponent for the exams."

The Hokage looked at him and asked "What are you talking about."

Mirai said "Well the battle between a Saiyan and a Sannin of coarse. We just happen to have a Sannin here with us after all. Isn't that right, Orochimaru." as he looked at the Kazekage.

The Kazekage said "I dont know what your talking about."

Mirai said "Really, then Im sorry for this." as he disappeared only to reapppear in front of Orochimaru with his sword pulled moving at speeds no one could see he then stopped and threw his sword into the air and let it fall into the sheeth on his back before clicking. Everyone was stunned by the attack and the fact that it missed but the moment the sword clicked the body of the Kazekage shifted and fell into 30 pieces on the ground.

Temari and Kankuro screamed "Father." and both got ready to attack when Mirai picked up the head and pulled the face away showing the head of Orochimaru to everyone and said "That was pathetic." as he tossed the head sending a KI blast at it and blowing it up.

The Hokage was openly gaping and Mirai said "Well if thats all Hokagesama, seeing as how Naruto did defeat all of his opponents we will take out leave."

The Hokage broke out of his gaping and said "Wait, you cant leave."

Naruto floated into the air and said "Really, whose going to stop me." as he held up his hand and gathered energy into it and shot a blast at the Uchiha distract blowing up every building there."

Minato who had changed out of his ABNU cloths and had put on his Hokage cloths walked out of where he had disappeared to and flew up into the air beside Naruto. They all nodded and to one another and Naruto said "Konoha, for 13 years you have treated me like shit and acted like I was the Kyuubi. For thirteen years I have never killed anyone until today. My family and I will be leaving Konoha today and you wont ever see us agian. You may think that is a good thing but you see, that is where your wrong. You see, I now have Kami on my side, Isn't that right Kami." as he looked up in the sky where Kami, the green Namek slowly fell to the Saiyans and said "You are correct Naruto. Because of the way the people of Konoha has treated you I will now tell them thier punishment. For everyone who has ever hurt you they shall pursonally be sent to the Home For Infinate Losers to be torchered for all eternity by real demons. Thier families shall also cease to exist. Each of thier family members shall now become sterile so that they will never have another child and those children they do have shall also become sterile unless they were some of the few who were nice to you and treated you as a person instead of a demon. The way I see it only about 30 people in all of Konoha will ever have a family and that is if they find someone who was also nice to you. Today the sins of Konoha have come back to bite them. Have a nice day." as he floated back into the air.

Naruto nods and said "One more thing before I leave."

He then put his hands together and about 30 shadow clones appeared who all linked arms with Naruto to stay in the air and they all dropped thier pants and literally pissed on all the people in the stands while spinning making it look something like a long blade.

When he was done he stopped the shadow clones and pulled his pants up and said "Im hungry, lets go home." as they all flew away toward the lookout.

That was the day Konoha lost the greatest treasure they ever had. Over the next 100 years Miso, Anko, and Udan, the children of Naruto and Dora went out and found themselves mates each having at least 3 children each. The Saiyans lived on the Dead world and only came back to the normal world when Kami needed them for something or when the children went out into the world to become stronger and wiser and to find mates. They basically took the idea of a young Goku in DB except they did not have to find the dragons balls since thier parents had already.

Mirai and Pan had little Goku and little Vegeta both in honor of thier respected family members. Both boys doing the same as Naruto and Dora children. Whenever they got old enough they ventured out into the shinobi world and learned as well as found mates.

Kushina and Minato had a daughter named Ayale and another son named Arashi. It was decided that they would follow the new saiyan tradition. It took the original 7 children born under the new saiyan idealology only a few years to accept the idea of protection was better then using thier power to rule. They passed thier teachings down to thier children and so on and so forth. In nearly 1000 years the hidden ninja villages had all cease to exist. The world became more like the earth of the future as the Saiyans would bring on new trinket from the dead world to the gaiden world to advance them and so technology flurished. The idea of chakra were soon forgotten and the poeple seemed to become an ideal socioty. However as all good things the ambitions of people cause trouble and soon a war erupted on the planet of Gaiden[the ninja world It was at this time the 700 saiyans that had been borned and bread took thier place as protectors and ended the war stoping those resposible and then bringing true peace to the planet. The people soon went to other planets and brought peace and protection to them until the saiyans were known as the protector of the galaxy.

In other world Naruto and his family would smile as more people arrived talking about the glory and honor thier decendants brought to thier people.


End file.
